Defaming Fogs: Episode 25
Back by the battle between Nexus, Wolf, and Val... Nexus) Ability Activate! Blinding Light! ( Valkyrie shines brightly with a white aura that blinds everyone's eyes ) ( Valkyrie shines brightly with a white aura ) ( Nexus and Wolfgang cover their eyes, while Val and Volf become blinded ) ( Valkyrie moves out of Volf’s way ) ( Volf crashes into the ground headfirst ) ( Volf’s head goes through the ground, getting stuck ) Wolfgang) *Moves hands away from his eyes* Again Volf... Nexus) Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie holds both his hands out, as he gets up ) ( Flames form in each hand ) ( Valkyrie charges his two hands ) ( Volf’s body wiggles ) ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion crest ) ( The flames in Valkyrie’s palms increase in size, resembling fireballs ) ( Valkyrie gets hit by the blast, barely moving, but the fire blasts have gotten weaker - the two blast charge up again ) Val) *Rubbing his eyes* What’s going on Wolfgang? Wolfgang) *In a rude tone* How about you pay more attention to the brawl and less eye rubbing... Val) *Stops rubbing his eyes* Sesh, rude much? *Vision is blurry* I still cannot see much, Wolfgang...What’s going on? Wolfgang) …*Looks down at the ground* Val) Wolfgang? ( Weolin releases another blast from his lion crest ) ( Volf’s head lifts out of the ground quickly, throwing Valkyrie into the air ) ( Valkyrie throws his two fire blast ) ( One fire blast heads towards Volf and the other to Weolin ) Wolfgang) *Looking back up* Ability Activate! Epidote Covering! ( Crysemtion Volf’s body changes to epidote ) ( Volf’s body turns to epidote ) Weolin) *Grabs a blade from the armor on each of his legs* Barrier Warrior! *Slashes the air rapidly, creating gray marks* ( A fire blast hits Volf and disperses, while a fire blast hits Weolin’s barrier and also disperses ) ( Volf’s body returns to normal ) Val) *Able to see clearly* Ability Activate! Peirparency! ( Weolin’s lion crest’s eyes flash purple, shooting gray marks towards the opponent ) ( Weolin’s lion crest’s eyes flash purple ) ( Weolin’s created gray marks shoot towards Valkyrie ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! ( Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body ) ( A red screen surrounds its creator, Valkyrie ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Dimensional Collision! ( Crysemtion Volf exits a portal, crashing into the opponent ) ( The gray marks pierce the shield, then fade away ) ( A portal opens inside Valkyrie’s red screen ) ( Volf charges out, crashing into Valkyrie ) ( Volf makes Valkyrie and herself go through the red screen ) ( The red screen shatters like glass, fading away afterwards ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast ) ( Valkyrie holds his arms out ) ( Embers start in Valkyrie’s palms and grow exponentially ) ( The fire grows to about ten times its normal size ) ( Valkyrie slams both his hands on Volf ) ( Volf turns to a giant fireball falling ) ( The flames have also engulfed Valkyrie ) Weolin) Waiting for my prey... Val) Yes, wait... BOOM! ( Valkyrie and Volf crash onto the ground ) ( Brown smoke erupts ) ( Flames burst around the entire area, not burning anything ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Relentless Assault! ( Crysemtion Volf exits a portal and charges into the opponent, then Volf enters another portal and follows the following again ) ( A portal opens outside of the smoke ) ( Volf flies into the portal ) ( Volf crashes into Valkyrie, after exiting another portal ) ( Another portal opens ) Nexus) Advance Ability Activate! Violent Intensity Punch! ( An upgraded version of Intensity Punch ) ( Valkyrie’s fist heats up ) ( Volf flies into the portal ) ( Volf exits and charges towards Valkyrie ) ( Volf slams right into Valkyrie’s left arm and enters another portal ) ( Volf flies out of a portal and crashes into Valkyrie’s right leg ) ( Volf flies into a portal ) Valkyrie) *Trips*...*Getting up* ( Volf crashes into Valkyrie’s back ) ( Valkyrie lays on the ground ) ( Volf charges from above Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie rolls out of the way, without knowing ) ( Volf shatters ) ( Volf charges towards Valkyrie ) Val) Ultimate Ability Activate! Motion-Stopper! ( Weolin stops the opponent's movement, freezing the opponent ) ( Weolin’s lion crest’s eyes flash white ) ( Everything around Weolin has stopped ) Weolin) This’ll be a warrior’s fun...*Pounces next to Nexus* Now you meet my master face-to-face. *Pounces to Wolfgang and Val* ( Weolin puts Nexus down, facing him to Wolfgang and Val ) ( Weolin picks Val up and puts him closer to Wolfgang ) Weolin) *Looks into the smoke* My prey, I’m coming! *Runs into the smoke, where Volf and Valkyrie are frozen* Here we go...*Gains a green and tan aura* This’ll be great...*Transfers a different aura into his two blades* I choose you, V-*Pounces onto Volf* Hehehe...*Stabs Volf twice* ( Weolin gets off Volf ) ( Weolin’s lion crest’s eyes flash red ) ( Time returns to normal ) ( Volf moves slower than normal, with less defense ) ( Valkyrie charges towards Volf, hitting her with his fist ) ( Volf flies out of the smoke, returning to ball form ) Wolfgang) *Looking directly at Nexus* YOU! *Runs into Nexus, slamming him onto the ground; Wolfgang rapidly punches him* Nexus) *Getting punched* O-OW-OW-S-STO-STOP-STOP IT! ( Val stomps on the back of Wolfgang’s head ) ( Wolfgang stops punching Nexus, as he rolls off in pain ) ( C22, Nintendo, Ice, and Mike run up ) ( They try to get Val and Nexus away from Wolfgang ) ( However, Nexus breaks free ) Nexus) YOU WANT TO HIT ME! *Jumps on top of Wolfgang and punches him a lot* ( Nintendo and C22 walk back up to Nexus and pull him off ) ( Val breaks free from Ice’s and Mike’s grip and stomps on Wolfgang’s back ) Mike) STOP IT! Nintendo) ENOUGH! Nexus) It’s the plan! Nintendo) Oh yeah *Looks at C22, then Ice and Mike* ( Nintendo and C22 let go of Nexus ) ( Mike, Ice, Nintendo, C22, and Nexus attack Wolfgang, with Val ) ( Samantha stands outside of the barrier watching and laughing ) ( Weolin slides out of the smoke, in ball form ) ( Volf comes back out of her ball form ) ( Valkyrie charges towards Volf ) ( Volf headbutts Valkyrie, throwing him away, with her head ) ( Extremis, Drarieror, Leorse, Roxanoid, and Culbuyrm come out of their ball forms and charge towards Volf ) ( Volf tackles past them all ) ( Nine copies of Volf form ) ( Extremis, Drarieror, Leorse, Roxanoid, Valkyrie, and Culburym slowly get up ) ( The copy Volves and Extremis, Drarieror, Leorse, Roxanoid, Valkyrie, and Culburym fight ) ( Volf swings her head at everyone, biting Wolfgang and disappearing with him ) Nexus) … ( The Volf copies shatter and fade away ) ( The barrier walls lower ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 26 Defaming Fogs: Episode 25 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - Nintendo, C22, Ice, Mike, and Val have now turned on Wolfgang. What are your reactions? Did you expect this to happen? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Nexus Category:Wolfgang Category:Valentin 98 Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Culburym Category:Valkyrie Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Weolin Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Leorse Category:Drarieror Category:Samantha